


Novio por alquiler

by MoaKina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gay, J2, M/M, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Jared solo tenía 5 días para conseguirse un novio.





	1. =Uno=

"Maldito seas J, ojala un grupo de monos te viole y mueras de eso"

Y no, no estaba enojado, eso era quedarse corto con todo lo que sentía. Estaba que hervía de rabia, que explotaría de ira y si el aparecía enfrente suyo, no dudaría en golpearlo, castrarlo, ¿y por que no? Matarlo, el idiota se lo merecía.

¿Es que no podía esperar una semana para terminar con el? Solo se hubiera esperado una semana, así no estaría pasando esta situación pero no, tenia que ser antes de la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Jeffrey cuando J sabia que ambos eran invitados porque su familia quería conocerlo, a su novio y ahora quedaría en ridículo yendo solo y no podía permitirlo.

Por eso se encontraba en ese lugar.

Un bar gay.

Tenia que conseguir una pareja, uno guapo y joven de preferencia, para llevarlo a la fiesta y presentarlo como su novio. Solo tenia 5 días y el tiempo estaba en marcha.

Respiro hondo y miro su reflejo en el espejo, ignorando a los dos hombres que se estaban comiendo entre besos. Tenía todo lo necesario para su objetivo.

Era joven (tenia solo 21 años), muy guapo, alto y delgado con musculosos pero marcado. Sus piernas eran largas, de hombros anchos. Su cabello castaño  largo a los hombros, unos ojos multicolor, piel morena clara, unos labios delgados y hoyuelos al sonreír. "Tu puedes Jared", se animo.

Se sonrió y salió de los baños. La música a todo volumen lo aturdió un poco y miro a su alrededor. Había personas de todas las edades, desde jóvenes a mayores. El chico sobre las piernas del moreno corpulento, podía tener cuando mucho 17 años, las dos chicas que se besaban mientras bailaban unos 19 y el hombre de la derecha que lo desnudaba con la mirada unos 40.

Actuó como si no notara su mirada y fue a la barra a pedir una cerveza.

Conoció a varios tipos pero ellos querían algo solo para una noche y el lo necesitaba para un día. El alcohol comenzó a ser efecto después de dos cervezas que el pago y otras bebidas que no sabia como se llamaban pero le habían invitado. Dejándose llevar por eso, fue a bailar.

Se movió al son de la música y gimió sonoramente cuando lo tomaron de la cintura para pegar su trasero contra unas caderas. Volvió a gemir al sentir una lengua en su lóbulo derecho y volteo un poco el rostro. El con su metro noventa muy rara vez tenía que levantar la mirada pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo. Unos ojos chocolate lo miraban con lujuria.

-¿Por qué tan solito?

Jared le sonrió y giro echándole los brazos al cuello. Rió y se restregó contra el.

-Ya no lo estoy-murmuro

El hombre, uno muy guapo y de unos 25 años, le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes antes de besarlo de una manera salvaje. Jared se dejo hacer, el alcohol ya controlaba su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaba. Comenzó un vaivén de caderas provocando una excitante fricción entre sus miembros. De un momento a otro ya no estaba en la pista de baile, si no sus piernas no tocaban el piso y se encontraban en la cintura del hombre y su espalda contra una fría pared. No pensaba, solo se limitaba a gemir al sentir unas manos acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, unos labios sobre su cuello y el movimiento de caderas que cada segundo se hacia mas desenfrenado.

-¿Cómo te lla-llamas?-pregunto Jared entre gemidos

-Jeff, ¿y tú?

El cuerpo de Jared sufrió una fuerte sacudida y por fin se mente se prendió. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". El buscaba una pareja para la fiesta de su hermano y no solo sexo de una noche con un total desconocido que se llama igual que su hermano. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo.

-No, detente. No pue-do

Sus piernas flaquearon y le fue difícil mantenerse de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no quieres continuar? ¡No me vengas con idioteces!

Jared volvió a empujarlo antes de que se acercara más. Sintió que la ira que antes había sentido hacia J regresara otra vez a el y frunció el ceño.

-¡He dicho que no!

Se dio media vuelta y salió de los baños tambaleándose. Necesitaba un vaso de agua y bien fría. Se abrió paso entre la gente que bailaba pero antes de poder llegar a la barra, sintió que lo tomaron del brazo con brusquedad.

-Primero me provocas, luego me quieres dejar caliente. ¡No! ¡Ahora me cumples!

Sintió miedo cuando Jeffrey lo tomo de los brazos con fuerza y siseo de dolor. Nadie les presto atención así que nadie le ayudo cuando fue arrastrado de nuevo hacia los baños. Inútilmente intento apartarlo, aunque era fuerte, Jeffrey era aun más y un sollozo escapo de sus labios cuando Jeffrey comenzó a arrancarle la ropa. "Por favor, por favor. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

En un acto de pánico busco algo con lo cual defenderse, su mano alcanzo algo, no supo que pero lo estrelló en la cabeza de Jeffrey. El joven cayó a su lado quejándose de dolor y Jared no perdió el tiempo. Se levanto de un salto, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo la ropa y apenas dio unos pasos para salir cuando sintió que lo empujaron y su cabeza se golpeo contra la pared. El impacto lo aturdió todavía más y cayó de rodillas. Jadeo sintiendo que no podía respirar.

Escucho un golpe pero no sintió nada.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico alto enfrente de el. Le daba la espalda y solo podía ver su espalda firme y marcada y su cabello corto de un color rubio. Era un cantinero porque tenía puesto un pantalón negro y como camisa solo unos tirantes. Al parecer había escuchado sus suplicas y había venido a rescatarlo.

De pronto el chico volteo el rostro y Jared se sintió hipnotizado ante esos ojos. Eran de un hermoso color verde, como esmeraldas. Definitivamente eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Y cayo inconsciente bajo esa mirada verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primera historia de esta pareja y estoy emocionada. Espero sea bien aceptada como la original.
> 
> Es una adaptacion de mi propia historia en mi cuenta.
> 
> Todos los miércoles actualizare.
> 
> Nos vemos!


	2. =Dos=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 porque no cumpli con lo dicho :v

Despertó con un horrible dolor de jaqueca y con ganas de vomitar. Intento levantarse pero siseo de dolor cuando su cuerpo protesto agarrotado. Soltó el oxígeno de sus pulmones y abrió los ojos pero deseo no haberlo hecho. "¡¿En dónde estoy?!". Miro a su alrededor con pánico y su respiración se volvió jadeante. "¡Oh por dios! ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando."

Levanto las sabanas que lo cubrían y su alma se salió de su cuerpo. ¡Solo tenía puesto su bóxer! Pero el cantinero lo había salvado ¿no? O tal vez solo lo ayudo para terminar con lo que le prohibió a Jeffrey. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente recorrieron por sus mejillas y se abrazó en posición fetal. El solo quería buscar una cita para el sábado no que se aprovecharan de el por estar ebrio. "¡¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?!". Aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

Escucho que le puerta se abrió y lloro con más fuerza.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Oh por dios, que pregunta tan más estúpida! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimo? ¡Mierda! Debí haberte llevado al hospital. ¿Llamo a un doctor? ¡Mierda Jensen, realmente eres estúpido! Lógico que debo llamar a un doctor, no llora de felicidad, no se siente bien. ¡¿Dónde deje mi celular?! ¡No te mueres chico por favor, resiste! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde carajos lo deje?!

Jared dejo de llorar y saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas para mirarlo con curiosidad. El mismo joven de ayer, el cantinero, se movía de un lugar a otro en el pequeño cuarto aventando ropa y cosas en busca de su celular. Era delgado pero musculoso, de piel clara y brazos musculosos que se podían apreciar por su camisa sin mangas. El joven soltó una exclamación cuando de un suéter sacó un celular.

Jared se sintió confundido. Si el joven le hubiera hecho algo no estaría reaccionando así tan preocupado. Se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza para llamar su atención.

-No es necesario, estoy bien-su voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo deseado

El joven se giró para verlo cuando lo escucho y sus miradas se conectaron. El joven podría ser de su edad o un par de años más grande y era realmente guapo. Él sonrió con una amplia sonrisa del tamaño de su cara y unas tiernas y adorables arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

-Ah, qué bueno-su voz sonó aliviada-Realmente estaba preocupado, bueno, lo admito, asustado. Ayer que te desmayaste no supe que hacer contigo así que te traje a mi departamento, no podía dejar que te abandonaran a tu suerte en la calle, no tuve el corazón para hacerlo después de lo que casi te hace ese idiota, usualmente eso es lo que se hace. ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¡Oh, me llamo Jensen! ¿Y tú?

Jared abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas y frunció levemente el ceño. No pudo entender mucho de lo que dijo pero si su nombre. Hablaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Eh? Ah, estoy bien, gracias, solo síntomas de la resaca. Hom, me llamo Jared

Jensen solo amplio su sonrisa. Jared se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo sin romperse las mejillas, él no podría sonreír tanto.

-Es un gusto conocerte Jared. Voy a buscarte una pastilla para la resaca. Lave tu ropa, bueno, solo tu pantalón, tu camisa estaba rota, esta muerte. Supongo que tuvo una buena vida, puedes usar una de las mías. Mmm... tenía tu pantalón hace unos segundos en las manos, no sé dónde lo deje. ¡Diablos! ¡Debo de recoger este desastre!

Jared no pudo evitar reír levemente. Jensen era divertido aun sin proponérselo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y siguió con la mirada al otro que buscaba su pantalón, al encontrarlo se lo acerco. Jensen se rasco la cabeza y apunto con la otra mano unos cajones.

-En ese cajón están las camisas, busca una, con confianza. Voy a estar en la cocina, el desayuno ya está listo-dijo y salió

Jared miro la puerta atónito. Era realmente extraño que un completo desconocido fuera tan amable con él. Lo había salvado de ser violado, lo había traído a su casa para cuidar de él, le prestaba ropa y le había hecho el desayuno. Sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente.

¡Lo había encontrado! ¡A su novio!

Era el candidato perfecto. Guapo, joven y parecía ser una buena persona. Suponía que era gay o bisexual porque trabajaba en un bar gay y lo mejor, su nombre empezaba con J.

Se puso el pantalón, tomo una camisa cualquiera que le quedara y se puso los tenis. Salió del cuarto y fue hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Jensen. Él hablaba por celular.

-Jajaja, muy divertido. No, lo traje a mi departamento. ¡No iba a dejarlo así!... Si, está bien, solo con resaca... ¡CHRISTY! ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!.. Arggg...-rio-Si, yo también te quiero Christy... si yo también te extraño, pronto nos volveremos a ver. Adiós Christy-y colgó

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Oh, Jensen no era gay y tenía una novia. Su plan se vio frustrado rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Se encontraba como en un principio.

-¡Ehy Jared! Ven, vamos a comer. Ahí deje una pastilla, te va a ayudar con la resaca

La sonrisa de Jensen hizo que inconscientemente también sonriera y se sentaron para desayunar. Jensen hablo sobre lo que paso ayer y de su trabajo. Le fue un poco difícil a Jared seguirle el ritmo de la conversación. Cuando terminaron de comer, le llego un mensaje en su celular y puso los ojos como plato. "¡Mierda!"

Le agradeció por todo a Jensen, le prometió que le regresaría su camisa, volvió a agradecerle y salió corriendo. Había olvidado la universidad. Fue a su casa a recoger sus cosas, estaba sola, subió a su carro (lo bueno es que ayer no se lo había llevado) y se dirigió a la universidad.

En la escuela no pudo prestar atención. Maldijo la hora, cuatro años atrás, cuando se declaró gay. Si fuera heterosexual no tendría estos problemas para conseguir una cita y tendría chicas a montones.

Solo le quedaban cuatro días y el tiempo se estaba acabando.


	3. =Tres=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2

Había momentos en que realmente los odiaba y hoy era uno de ellos. Chad y Mark, sus supuestos mejores amigos le habían llamado hace unos minutos atrás para arruinarle su vida...una vez más. No tenían nada más que hacer que joderlo, eran su mayor diversión.

Respiro hondo y conto mentalmente hasta 20.

¿Ahora que le habían hecho? Simple, recordarle que solo le quedaban dos días y aun no tenía una maldita cita. Él ya lo sabía y no había necesidad de que se lo recordaran. "No sé porque demonios tuve que contarles". Él también tenía la culpa. Les había contado que A había terminado con él con la esperanza de que le ayudaran a buscar un chico pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Reírse. Se rieron de el mientras Jared pensaba mil maneras de matarlos. Ellos solo le dijeron era de esperarse que eso pasara y que le digiera la verdad a su familia pero no podía.

Si así habían reaccionado ellos, con su familia iba a ser peor y sus hermanos se burlarían de él el resto de su vida y no era por exagerar.

Desde que se había declarado gay, su familia y sus amigos lo aceptaron y brindaron su apoyo lo cual Jared les agradecía profundamente. Sus amigos solían defenderlo cuando en la escuela le hacían algún comentario ofensivo y sus padres lo declaraban como el mejor hijo gay que unos padres podrían tener. Sus hermanos sabían cómo animarlo cuando sentía que todos estaban en su contra por su orientación sexual.

Por esa parte, todo era perfecto pero desde entonces jamás había tenido una relación seria, algo formal para presentarlo a su familia. Nunca había presentado un novio a su familia aunque si había tenido. Max, Tony, Arthur, Damián, Harry, Joshua y el ultimo, A. Solo había presentado a una pareja y esa había sido Genevieve, la única chica con la que había salido y en ese entonces tenían 15 años. Bueno, había que admitirlo, había tenido parejas pasajeras (incluso mujeres) de un solo rato para pasarla bien.

A sus 20 años, jamás se había enamorado. Solo experimentado atracción, placer y a veces cariño hacia sus parejas. Con Genevieve había perdido su virginidad y se tenían cariño, no había afectado su relación, seguían siendo mejores amigos. Aunque Max había sido su primer novio, fue con Tony con quien intimido con un hombre por primera vez pero con Matthew (el pelirrojo de la fiesta de Chad) con quien fue bottom.

El creía en el amor, sabia que existía porque había crecido en medio de el, rodeado de el. Quería una relación como la de sus padres que ya llevaban 31 años de casados y aun estaban tan enamorados como si fueran unos adolescentes. Enamorarse como lo estaban sus hermanos. Megan, la mayor, estaba casada y era feliz con su familia, tenía dos hijos, Andrew de 6 y Michelle de 4. Jeff estaba comprometido con su novia de siempre y tenían dos meses de embarazo. Hasta sus amigos se habían enamorado alguna vez aunque ahora fueran unos solteros y don juanes.

Jared deseaba algo real. Despertar todas las mañanas y sentirlo a su lado. Sentir esas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que se besaran. Quería saber lo que se sentía el amor.

Estiro las piernas y sacudió la cabeza. Estar solo sin nada que hacer lo ponía nostálgico. Hoy no había tenido universidad y estaba solo en su casa. Mark, Chad y el habían decidido vivir juntos al graduarse de la secundaria y aunque había ocasiones en las que los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Mark había regresado a su casa por unos días por el cumpleaños de su madre y Chad se había tomado una breve luna de miel con su nueva conquista Natalie o Ginny; por lo que se encontraba solo y aburrido.

Siguió cambiando los canales de la televisión buscando algo entretenido para ver cuando su estomago rugió reclamándole comida. Si no se hubiera encontrado solo, hubiera sido vergonzoso y los chicos le hubieran echado carilla durante el resto del día. ¡Que adorables amigos tenia que solo lo molestaban!

Miro la hora, pasaba del medio día y aun no había comido nada. Se levanto de un salto, tomo su celular, las llaves y su cartera y salió de la casa. No tenia ánimos de hacer comida, mejor comía afuera. Abrió su carro, subió y arranco, tampoco sentía ánimos para caminar.

Llego a la plaza de la cuidad y mientras buscaba un buen lugar para comer, se lo encontró. J estaba a unos metros de el coqueteando descaradamente con un par de mujeres. "¡Maldito seas J!". No estaba celoso, nada de eso pero si molesto con el. J había sido una buena pareja los meses que estuvieron juntos pero jamás se enamoro de el. Solo había sido sexo realmente bueno y había sido el primer chico que había deseado presentar a su familia. Unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo lo embargaron pero supo controlarlo, se dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

Hizo respiraciones largas por la nariz y lo sacaba por la boca mientras contaba hasta el 100.

El apetito desapareció sin embargo tenia que comer. Camino unas calles (dejo el auto en el estacionamiento de la plaza y no iba a regresar por el momento) y entro a un McDonalds. Hiso fila y cuando fue su turno para pedir, levanto la vista encontrándose con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos verdes.

-¿Jensen?

Los ojos de Jensen se iluminaron al reconocerlo.

-¡Jared! ¡Que gusto verte otra vez! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Jared sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. –Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

Jensen rió y Jared amplio su sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas. Había pasado los últimos días deseando volver a escuchar ese agradable sonido y ahora que lo oía podía disfrutarlo, nunca se cansaría de escucharlo reír.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me gustaría mucho platicar contigo pero no puede en estos momentos, tengo trabajo así que, ¿Qué deseas ordenar?

"Te quiero a ti", deseaba decirle pero desecho la idea rápidamente. Pidió su comida y se fue a sentar en una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana y con una vista perfecta de Jensen. No tenía que voltearse o algo así, con solo levantar la mirada podía observarlo.

Como sonreía sin esfuerzo a todos los clientes para tratarlos con amabilidad y las adorables arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos al sonreír que antes no había notado, el brillo de sus dientes blancos y sus llamativos ojos que era imposible pasar desapercibido. Desvió la mirada con las mejillas rosadas cuando Jensen lo cacho observándolo. "Genial, ahora creerá que soy un acosador."

Miro por la ventana y su mente se perdió en sus pensamientos al mirar como una pareja como de su edad se besaban y con la mirada transmitían todo lo que las palabras no decían. Suspiro pesadamente. ¿Por qué el no podía tener eso? Enamorarse y que la otra persona lo amara igual, ser una pareja formal y en un futuro ser una familia, con hijos ya fueran propios (por vientre alquilado) o adoptados pero el quería niños.

Se revolvió incomodo y sintió su piel ponerse chinita por una mirada fija en el pero al levantar la mirada y observar a su alrededor, nadie lo estaba observando. Enarco una ceja, sacudió la cabeza y continúo comiendo. A través de la ventana noto que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse indicando que pronto llovería y eso lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba la lluvia y mas cuando tronaba y caían rayos, era magnifico.

Termino de comer, se despidió con un gesto de Jensen y salió del local. Camino tranquilamente de regreso a la plaza, se metió a varias tiendas para curiosear y comprar la despensa, sus amigos habían acabado con casi toda la comida. Levanto la vista al cielo al sentir como las primeras gotas de lluvia le cayeron encima y sonrió otra vez. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a caminar con rapidez o a correr para protegerse de la lluvia pero el no a pesar de que solo una camisa negra.

Llego a su carro, metió el mandado a la cajuela y subió. Sacudió su cabello con una mano riendo al compararse con un perro pero lindo, se hecho un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor y arranco el carro. Prendió la radio pero al no encontrar una estación que le gustara, puso un disco de Metallica. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miro del otro lado de la calle como un joven trataba de acomodar un paraguas y con su cuerpo tratar de proteger unos papeles que llevaba. Era un lió.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera burlado pero reconoció a la persona y no pudo hacerlo, en vez de eso hizo algo que algo que jamás antes había hecho por alguien más.

Al cambiar el semáforo, cruzo al otro lado de la calle, paro el carro a un lado del joven, bajo del carro y se acercó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Jensen?


	4. =Cuatro=

Prendió el aire acondicionado para que ambos entraran rápido en calor. Miro de reojo como Jensen se sacudió el cabello con una mano para acomodar sus cortos cabellos y quitarse el exceso de agua. Su cabello mojado se miraba más oscuro, casi pareciendo castaño y aguanto las ganas de estirar la mano y tocar su cabello. Estaba seguro de que era suave.

-Gracias Jared, de verdad muchas gracias-dijo

Jared lo miro y sonrió restándole importancia porque no la tenía, es decir, Jensen lo había salvado de ser violado así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era llevarlo a su casa. Había sido graciosa su reacción. Cuando le ofreció su ayuda, había saltado asustado soltando todo lo que traía y cuando ambos se agacharon para recoger las cosas, se habían golpeado las frentes. Eso fue demasiado cliché. Cuando se levantaron, Jared advirtió que era más alto que Jensen por un buen trazo (cosa que tampoco antes había notado) y que el otro podía aparentar ser más joven. Le ofreció llevarlo a su casa y no se negó porque comenzó a llover más fuerte y ambos entraron al carro.

No le molestaba que los asientos se mojaran, luego llevaría el carro a lavar. Condujo intentando recordar donde vivía Jensen pero al final, le tuvo que pedir indicaciones. Solo había estado ahí una vez y literalmente corrió para ir a la escuela que no le presto verdadera atención. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía y antes de que alguno dijera algo, Jared estornudo. "Oh, no, mala señal."

-Ven, ten invito un café o algo caliente y te presto ropa o si no te enfermaras

Jared volteo a verlo con la intensión de negarse pero la mirada autoritaria de Jensen lo hizo callar y tragar sus palabras. Asintió despacio. Le ayudo con sus cosas, entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras porque no contaba con elevador. Siguió a Jensen hacia una puerta con el número 21 y con un letrero pegado que decía que iba atrasado en la renta y que tenía que pagar antes del final del mes. Para eso faltaba menos de 12 días.

Miro como Jensen se tensaba y arranco la hoja, no lo miro cuando abrió.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, no voy tan atrasado. Entra y ponte cómodo

Entraron y Jensen fue directo a su cuarto, él se quedó en la sala y le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El departamento era pequeño pero bien cuidado y ordenado, y sintió vergüenza. En cambio su casa era un desastre y solamente la limpiaban (y a regañadientes) cuando pasaba los límites de suciedad y clausuraran el lugar. Había varios libros en un estante pero él jamás había sido de la lectura y tomo con curiosidad la única foto que había.

Era de Jensen y lo más seguro, su familia. Era una foto de la graduación de la secundaria. El Jensen de la foto era uno más joven, con el cabello algo largo y más claro. Estaba con sus padres, una adolescente y un niño de unos 5 años con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Jensen. Al parecer la sonrisa era de familia. Reconoció el uniforme, era de un colegio de su ciudad natal. "¡Vaya! Vivíamos en la misma ciudad." Qué raro que jamás antes lo haya visto, nunca hubiera olvidado ese rostro u ojos, menos esa sonrisa.

-Tal vez te queden un poco grandes, son de mi compañero, es de tu estatura

Jared volteo después de dejar la foto y acepto el pantalón que le extendió. Jensen se había cambiado y con una toalla se secaba el cabello, le sonreía.

-Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, toma una camisa y te deje una toalla para que te seques. ¿Café o té?

Jared inclino la cabeza y sonrió con timidez. Ninguno de los dos le gustaba mucho.

-¿Chocolate caliente?-se atrevió a indagar

Jensen le sonrió radiante. –Chocolate será

Jared sonrió y fue al cuarto del joven. Era tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podía tener el resto de la casa impecable y ser su cuarto un desastre? Eso Jensen solo lo sabía. Pudo notar que Jensen había intentado limpiar un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, se quitó la ropa y toma la toalla para secarse o si no se iba a enfermar. Se puso el pantalón, si le quedaba grande y una camisa de manga larga. Se hecho la toalla al cuello para secar su cabello y salió cuando escucho que lo llamo.

Jensen estaba de espaldas haciendo algo, dos tazas estaban en la mesa y se acercó para tomar una. Sonrió ampliamente. Tal y como le gustaba. El chocolate tenía malvaviscos y crema batida. A sus amigos y su familia se le hacía ridículo e infantil pero a él le encantaba tomarlo de esa manera aunque se muriera por una sobredosis de azúcar pero moriría feliz. Aspiro el aroma y sorbo un poco porque estaba muy caliente y no quería quemarse la lengua. "Delicioso." Sus ojos se iluminaron y volvió a tomar un poco más.

-¿Quieres galletas? No tengo otras pero son mis favoritas y son la combinación perfecta con el chocolate caliente, malvaviscos y crema batida

Jared volteo y casi regreso el chocolate al ver las galletas que Jensen traía, se tapó la boca y puso los ojos en blanco. El rubio frunció el ceño confundido por su reacción.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Yo también! ¡Me encantan y más con el chocolate, crema batida y malvaviscos! ¡Creía que era el único! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

Jared comenzó a reír y pronto Jensen le siguió ante las coincidencias. Se sentaron en un sillón para comer tranquilamente. No dijeron nada, solo escucharon la lluvia a fuera, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Jensen propuso ver una película y acepto. Después de unos largos minutos donde no se decidían, terminaron viendo la seria "Los juegos del trono". Tan concentrados estaban mirando el tercer capítulo que cuando un celular sonó, saltaron asustados. Jensen se levantó y tomo su celular para contestar.

-¿Qué pasa Christy?

Jared se mordió un labio y miro la tele intentando no prestar atención a Jensen y su llamada. No quería ser un chismoso pero fue imposible no escuchar lo que decía. Al parecer Jensen tenía problemas con su inquilino ya que se fue por un tiempo, aun no regresaba y no ha podido completar el pago de la renta porque ni siquiera le mandaba el dinero.

Eso le hizo pensar en sus amigos. No pagaban renta ya que la casa era de su propiedad. Entre los tres pagaban todo lo necesario y se turnaban para para comprar la despensa. Si habían tenido problemas (¿Quiénes no los tenían?) pero nada grave que no pudiera resolverse.

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar un golpe y miro como Jensen respiraba profundamente y como todo su cuerpo estaba encorvado por la tensión.

-¿Estas bien?-se atrevió a preguntarle en voz baja

Jensen giro y lo miro sorprendido, Jared se encogió ligeramente. Al parecer se había olvidado que estaba ahí. El joven sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con una mano en el cabello pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Sí, solo que el idiota de Christy puede llegar a estresarme-dijo

Jared frunció el ceño e inclino la cabeza confundido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿El? ¿Qué no es ella?

Jensen rio con ganas recuperando ese brillo en los ojos. –Oh, perdón, no lo sabes. Es Christian, no Christina pero desde niños le llamo Christy, costumbre

Jared formo una "o" con los labios y asintió. Noto que ya había dejado de llover y decidió que hora de retirarse prometiéndole que le traería sus cosas limpias.

-No te preocupes Jared, cuando puedas-sonrió Jensen en la puerta de su depa-Adiós

Jared le dedico su mejor sonrisa y se fue a su carro. Al arrancar se golpeó la frente por olvidar que había dejado la despensa en la cajuela. Ojala no se le echara a perder. Además era eso o que él se enfermara y no podía ir enfermo a la fiesta de com...

Freno de golpe provocando que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia pero sonrió ampliamente mostrando su hoyuelo derecho.

¡Ya tenía novio! ¡Ya lo había conseguido!

Si Christy era un chico, eso significaba que Jensen no tenía una novia y que estaba soltero y disponible. ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?!

Volvió a prender el carro, giro en U provocando que le pitaran pero no le importó, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa.

Se dirigió de regreso al departamento de Jensen, subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos (agradeció tener piernas largas) y toco con fuerza la puerta.

Jensen abrió con una expresión malhumorada.

-Ernerst ya te dije qu...-pero se calló al verlo y lo miro sorprendido-¿Jared? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Olvidaste algo?

Pero Jared solo se inclinó hacia su rostro sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Jensen?


	5. =Cinco=

La expresión de Jensen no tenía precio. Sus ojos abiertos como plato, la mandíbula desprendida por la forma en que tenía abierta la boca y las mejillas rosadas. Estaba en shock. Pasaron unos minutos y el rizado aun no reaccionaba. Jared no pudo borrar la sonrisa y entro sin recibir invitación.

-¡WOW! ¡¿Qué?!

Jared giro al escuchar la voz de Jensen después de unos largos, muy largos minutos y rio suavemente. Ok, había actuado impulsivamente y ahora se arrepentía. Respiro hondo aclarando su mente y organizar sus ideas antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, eso sonó raro, no quería decirlo tan abruptamente pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cómo te explico? Hom, bueno, soy gay y hace unos días mi novio termino conmigo...

-Lo siento Jared-murmuro Jensen

Jared volvió a reír negando con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sientas Jensen, él es un idiota-suspiro-Mi hermano Jeff va a dar una fiesta para pedir formalmente la mano de su novia y éramos invitados porque toda mi familia quería conocer por fin a un novio pero el muy idiota termino conmigo por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me acompañes y finjas ser mi novio, será solo unas horas

Jensen frunció el ceño y lo miro acusadoramente.

-¿Quieres engañar a tu familia? No Jared, eso no está bien

Jared hizo una mueca, aparto la mirada y llevo las manos al rostro. "¿Por qué están difícil?"

-No engañar, eso suena feo pero tampoco decir la verdad, es solo...-gruño-¿actuar? ¡Si, actuar! Mira, si no fuera tan grave y no estuviera desesperado no te pediría ayuda pero lo estoy. Prometí que llevaría a mi novio, ellos están emocionados en conocerlo y no quiero fallarles, no de nuevo, ya no quiero defraudarlos de esa manera Jensen, ¿entiendes? Por fin parecía que tenía una relación seria y les conté de J, nunca les había presentado un novio y ahora, ¡demonios! No puedo ir solo y decirles que terminamos, no puedo, se los prometí. Solo será unas horas Jensen, por favor

Se tallo la cara con fuerza a la vez que resoplaba y cerró los ojos. "Solo me quedan dos días". Pudo sentir la mirada de Jensen sobre él.

-Solo tengo dos malditos días para conseguir un novio y no fue tan fácil como creí, por eso fui al bar aquella vez-rio secamente-pero como te habrás dado cuenta de nada sirvió. Estoy desesperado Jensen, desesperado y no sé qué mierda hacer pero no puedo ir solo. ¡Por favor Jensen, necesito tu ayuda! No sé con quien más acudir. Solo será por un día y ya, después les diré que cortamos, inventare algo y todo seguirá como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado y si quieres, no nos volvemos a ver. ¡Oh dios! Has de pensar que estoy loco pero en estos momentos lo estoy

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Jensen y transmitir todo lo que sentía, angustia, desesperación, ansiedad. Jensen hizo una mueca y aparto la mirada. Se sentó en un sillón y Jared lo imito. "¡Piensa Jared, piensa!". Jugó con sus manos y miro a su alrededor. Una hoja de notificación llamo su atención.

-Te pagare 500 dólares

Su boca hablo antes de pensar con claridad y cuando comprendió lo que dijo, se tapó la boca y enrojeció de pies a cabeza. "¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué he dicho?". Jensen lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato y la ironía reflejados en ellos. Jared suspiro después de golpearse la frente.

-Lo lamento, no quería que sonora tan así pero no lo pensé antes de hablar pero si, te pagare si finges ser mi novio, solo serán unas horas-gruño y frunció el ceño-Esto sonora como chantaje pero no sé qué más hacer-no lo miro por miedo y vergüenza-Escuche que tienes problemas con la renta y te daré 500 dólares limpios si me ayudas. Tómalo de la mejor manera, no pienses mal de mí por favor. Así ambos saldremos beneficiados, tu consigues el dinero para la renta y yo no quedare mal a mi familia ¡y todos felices!

Guardo silencio y no se escuchó nada más que sus respiraciones. Jared no se atrevía a mirarlo pero sentía la intensa mirada de esos ojos intensos sobre él. Se mordió el labio inferior, chupándolo, maña que había adquirido desde pequeño cuando se ponía nervioso y lo estaba en esos momentos, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Acababa de "chantajear" a una persona y ante ese pensamiento, sintió remordimiento y pudor. Esto no estaba bien y menos para Jensen que lo único que había hecho desde que se conocieron era ayudarlo, y su familia. Jensen tenía razón, su familia, su madre no se merecían esto, no podía engañarlos, mentirles, no era correcto. Tenía que decirles la verdad.

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y los abrió para mirarlo. Jensen lo observaba con una expresión seria pero sus ojos mostraban muchas cosas que no pudo descifrar. El contacto visual no duro mucho porque Jared aparto la mirada al levantarse. Sacudió su cabello y luego metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Lo lamento Jensen, no quería incomodarte ni hacerte enojar, nada por el estilo. Eres una buena persona y lo siento. Luego mandare tus cosas para que no tengas que verme. Adiós y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Le dedico su mejor sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta para irse pero tan solo toco la perilla de la puerta, Jensen lo llamo y volteo para verlo. Jensen se había levantado, tenía la cabeza gacha pero pudo notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Lo hare. Seré tu novio por alquiler

Ahora fue su turno de verlo sorprendido y Jensen levanto la mirada.

-Te ayudare solo porque realmente necesito el dinero y porque también creo que eres una buena persona

Jared lo miro en shock por un par de minutos, poco a poco fue procesando las palabras del joven y una gran euforia lo domino y antes de poder contenerlo, acorto la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazo con fuerza riendo a grandes carcajadas.

-¡Gracias Jen!

Lo soltó y le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus profundos hoyuelos en las mejillas y cuando miro las mejillas rojas del otro, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó.

-¡Lo siento Jensen! No sé qué me pasa pero no soy así de impulsivo

Jensen rió y sacudió la cabeza. –No hay problema Jared, corrijo, cariño

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de un color carmesí ante la forma en que lo llamo y Jensen rió con más ganas. Se miraron a los ojos formando en ambos una amplia sonrisa.

Jared estaba feliz, por fin había conseguido un novio y no uno cualquiera, sino Jensen.


	6. =Seis=

Al final lo había conseguido, un novio por alquiler pero seguía siendo su novio y eso lo tenía en parte tranquilo. Mañana era el gran día en que presentaría a su novio lo cual lo tenía nervioso y un poco asustado, eso no podía negarlo. Muchas emociones para él.

Levanto la mirada al reloj y movió la pierna nervioso. Unos minutos más para que la clase terminara y podía ir con Jensen para arreglar todo para mañana, después de que el rizado saliera del trabajo. El timbre sonó, guardo sus cosas y salió apresurado a su carro. Llego a su casa, puso alarma para levantarse para recoger a Jensen de su trabajo y dormir unas horas mientras tanto. No había podido dormir bien en estos días por el estrés que tenia de la fiesta. Estaría agradecido con Jensen el resto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos al acostarse en el sillón y quedo profundamente dormido.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomo para apagar la alarma pero se detuvo ya que era una llamada y contesto, era Mark.

-¡Jared! ¡Mañana es el día! ¿Ya tienes novio?

Pudo detectar en su tono de voz burla pero no le molesto en cambio sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el sillón.

-Sí, lo tengo, ya tengo novio

No se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea y Jared rio, había dejado a Mark sin palabras.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Tienes novio?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

Jared puso un brazo debajo de su cabeza. –No es ninguna broma, lo conocerás mañana. Me tengo que ir, voy a reunirme con él en un rato. Adiós Mark

-¡No! ¡Esp...!

Jared colgó y volvió a reír. Espero unos minutos y su celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue Chad. Jared sabía que Mark le iba a contar el chisme, años de conocerlos. Fue la misma situación con Chad solo que él fue escandaloso y exigió información pero Jared no les iba a decir nada más, tendrían que esperarse hasta mañana para conocerlo como todos los demás.

Miro la hora, aún faltaban unos minutos para que Jensen terminara su turno pero mejor fue para allá, aun no comía y ya tenía hambre.

Al entrar al local, no miro a Jensen en la caja y se desilusiono, le hubiera agradado ver su sonrisa y sus adorables pecas. Pidió su orden ignorando los coqueteos de la cajera y se fue a sentar en la misma mesa de la otra vez solo que hoy si miro por la ventana.

Pensó en su familia y en cómo reaccionarían en conocer a Jensen. Estaba aterrado de que se enteraran de la verdad, que descubrieran el engaño, no podría soportar decepcionar a su familia. Tendría que hablar en la tarde con sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

-¡Jay! ¡Me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí!

Levanto la mirada encontrándose con Jensen y sonrió por inercia. Jensen aún tenía puesto su uniforme y en sus manos sostenía una escoba.

-No estabas en la caja-explico

Jensen asintió riendo. –Sí, hoy me toco limpiar pero en unos minutos salgo y así platicamos

Jared solo sonrió como respuesta y siguió comiendo. Tal y como dijo Jensen, unos minutos después regreso y se sentó enfrente de él. No dijeron nada por un rato hasta que el termino de comer.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?-pregunto Jensen

Jared respiro hondo, entrelazo sus manos recargando su cabeza en ellas y clavo sus ojos multicolor en los verdes del rubio.

-Mi hermano Jeff va hacer una fiesta mañana para pedir formalmente la mano de Nadia, su novia y bueno, tenemos una tradición familiar y soy el padrino. No suelo hablar a mi familia de mi vida amorosa, saben que soy gay y hace unas semanas me atreví hablarles sobre J, mi antigua pareja y lo invitaron a la fiesta. Es una reunión familiar y amigos más cercanos y todos, absolutamente todos quieren conocer a J pero el término conmigo sin razones coherentes, en pocas palabras, le entro miedo y es un idiota, y bueno, lo demás ya sabes

Miro por la ventana y sonrió levemente.

-La fiesta inicia después de las 2, no es necesario que lleves traje pero si presentarte un poco formal pero cómodo. Si necesitas comprar algo, dime, yo me encargo de los gastos, no hay problema. Mis padres se llaman Sherry y Gerald Padalecki, tengo dos hermanos mayores. Megan es la mayor, su esposo se llama Richard y tiene dos hijos, Gerald Jr. y Elizabeth o como la llamamos Lizy, son un amor de niños-rio suavemente-y luego sigue Jeff, él se va a casar con Nadia. ¡Ah! Probablemente mi madre se te pegue como chicle para interrogarte y mis hermanos hagan comentarios un poco fuertes, pero son de juego. Lo demás lo descubrirás tú mismo mañana

Volvió a guardar silencio y volteo a verlo nervioso, ahora venía la parte más difícil. Su noviazgo. Los ojos de Jensen lo miraban con picardía y Jared sonrojo levemente.

-Ahora, sobre nuestro "relación"-hizo comillas al decir la palabra-¿Que propones?

-¿Cómo se conocieron J y tú?

Jared arrugo el rostro y sintió náuseas al recordarlo.

-En una fiesta, me emborraché y termine en el baño con él. Al principio solo era dos desconocidos que se reunían para, bueno...-se revolvió incomodo en su asiento-tu sabes, eso

Jensen rio restándole importancia y Jared volvió a sentirse tranquilo.

-Bueno, podemos decir que nos conocimos en el bar pero en otras circunstancias y que la relación simplemente fluyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con él?-dijo Jensen

Jared movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Casi 3 meses pero de conocernos un poco más

Jensen sonrió pero sus ojos lo miraron de una manera extraña provocándoles escalofríos a Jared. No pudo sostener su mirada y observo por la ventana con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas.

-Bueno cariño, yo contare nuestra historia, daddy se encargara

Jared abrió los ojos como plato y el rostro color carmesí, casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. Jensen solo rio con más fuerzas con las manos en su estómago.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitarlo, te sonrojas mucho-dijo entre carcajadas

Jared aparto otra vez la mirada con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios. Él no era una persona que se sonrojaba mucho pero había algo en Jensen que lo hacía sonrojar con facilidad.

Se quedaron ahí un rato más hablando sobre sus gustos para conocerse más y terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo para mañana. Jared sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias Jensen, por ser mi novio por alquiler

Jensen solo le regreso la sonrisa y se fue a su departamento. Era el mejor novio que había encontrado y solo llevaban un día de relación.


	7. =Siete=

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y se mordió el labio inferior. "No, tampoco esto"

No podía decidir que llevar, todo por culpa de Mark. Había decido no llevar traje ya que era demasiado formal para el evento y todo porque la ropa que había alistado para la ocasión estaba en la tintorería. Ahí es donde entraba Mark. Según él había querido ayudar un poco y había agarrado de su ropa para llevarla a la tintorería pero ¡¿quién en su santo juicio piensa que la ropa que está colgada en el armario está sucia?!

-Maldito rubio mal teñido-mascullo

No era una persona ególatra, vanidosa o metrosexual, ese era Chad pero hoy el evento acreditaba ir bien vestido. Respiro hondo y se dio por vencido. Tomo un jeans negro más decente que tenía sin una sola raspadura, una camisa blanca y zapatos. Su cabello igual que siempre.

Miro la hora, ya era hora que se fuera o llegaría tarde, el camino no era corto. Tomo una chaqueta de cuero, sus cosas y subió a su auto. Jensen iba a llegar a la casa de sus abuelos después de su trabajo, no podía faltar pero si salir temprano. Durante el camino escucho Metallica, una de sus tantas bandas favoritas.

La fiesta era en la casa de sus abuelos maternos ya que su jardín, el orgullo de su abuela, era enorme y hermoso, el mejor lugar para el evento. La casa de sus abuelos siempre había sido el punto de reunión de la familia por lo grande que era. Siempre que algo se iba a festejar, lo hacían en esa casa. Cumpleaños, aniversarios, días festivos, todo.

Al llegar, miro a su mamá dando indicaciones a unas personas de donde acomodar las mesas y sillas. Jared sonrió. Su madre se miraba hermosa con ese vestido y con todo lo que se pusiera. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo provocando un respingo en ella pero respondió al abrazo al reconocerlo.

-¡Jared! ¡Llegaste cariño!

Jared le sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Hola mamá, ¿y los demás?

-Aun no llegan, solo están mi mamá, Rick y los niños. Nadia llega con sus padres en una hora más o menos. Tu papá, el abuelo y tus hermanos fueron a no sé a dónde, no me avisaron pero en cualquier rato llegan... ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Eso no va ahí!

Jared miro a su madre alejarse y mejor se metió a la casa antes de escuchar como su madre los regañaba por no seguir sus indicaciones. Esa mujer era un peligro enojada. Tan solo aviso que había llegado cuando dos criaturas atravesaron la casa y se aferraron a sus piernas.

-¡Tío Jared/ Tito Jay!

Jared rió y acaricio con cariño los cabellos de sus sobrinos. Sus sobrinos le sonreían ampliamente y Jared sintió su corazón encogerse. ¡Como amaba a esos niños! El realmente deseaba una familia propia con muchos niños. Lizzy con sus 4 años, lo llamaba Jay porque se le dificultaba decir la "r" sustituyéndolas por la "d" terminando diciendo Jaded y eso era adorable para él. Jr lo arrastro a la sala para que jugaran videojuegos con él y Jared no opuso resistencia. Se dejó caer en el sillón y los niños a sus lados.

Estaban en la tercera ronda cuando sus hermanos llegaron junto con su padre y su abuelo, bromeaban de algo. Megan fue la primera en notar su presencia y se acercó sonriendo.

-¡Jared!

Jared se levantó sonriendo y saludo a su familia. Jeff le pasó un brazo por los hombros inclinándolo un poco ya que Jared era el más alto y rió cuando le sacudió el cabello, como cuando eran más jóvenes. Sus hermanos aún seguían tratándolo como un niño y no le molestaba, le gustaba que fueran así con él, era divertido. La mirada azul* de su padre miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo y luego lo miro a él con curiosidad.

-¿Y J? Va a venir tu novio, ¿verdad?

Jared no cambio su expresión pero estaba seguro que sonreía como bobo por las expresiones de su familia.

-Sí, vendrá, llegara como a las 4. Tiene trabajo y no podía faltar

Toda su familia parecía aliviada, realmente deseaban conocerlo hasta sus sobrinos y Jared sintió remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer pero sabía, quería creer que así era, que era lo mejor.

-Al final vamos a conocerlo, ¿y cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Megan

Jared sonrió burlón y se volvió a sentar en medio de sus sobrinos. –No diré nada hasta que llegue

Rió ante las quejas de su familia y siguió jugando videojuegos con su sobrino. No paso mucho tiempo para que su madre entrara toda alterada porque se había roto no sé qué, no puso verdadera atención para no dejarse ganar por Jr, ese niño era muy inteligente y peligroso. Su papá intento tranquilizarla hasta Jeff alegando que no era necesario. La insistencia de su madre fue tanta que junto a sus hermanos fueron a conseguir eso. "¿Qué demonios vamos a comprar?"

Durante el camino sus hermanos lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre su novio pero como se negó a decir algo ni siquiera su nombre, comenzaron a molestarlo con que J no era real, que de seguir estaba feo y le daba pena presentarlo como su pareja, que J en realidad era una chica y cosas así.

Jared solo pudo sonreír porque sus hermanos estaban equivocados en casi todo. Si tenía novio aunque no era del todo cierto, por alquiler pero contaba, no era feo todo lo contrario. Era perfecto y nunca sentiría pena por alguien como el más bien sería un orgullo y privilegio.

No dijo absolutamente nada pero ni Megan ni Jeff pararon y comenzaron con las preguntas y comentarios incómodos y un poco subidos de tema para sacarle algo de información. Jared sonrojo y miro por la ventana con grandes deseos de aventarse pero no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que sus hermanos hacían eso.

-¿Y quién muerde la almohada, eh, Jared?-inquirió Jeff

Sus hermanos lo miraban con picardía. Se estaban divirtiendo.

Los ojos de Jared casi explotaron por la forma en que los abrió y se revolvió incomodo cuando imágenes nada adecuadas se apoderaron de su mente. "¡Yo, definitivamente yo!". Se preguntó cómo sería ser rodeado por esos fuertes brazos, sentir esas grandes manos acariciando por todo su cuerpo, besar esos labios, sentir esos dientes morderlo, esa lengua recorriéndolo. No le importaba llamarlo daddy y ser su sumiso con tal de tenerlo entre sus piernas para que lo hiciera gemir y gritar mientras lo pen...

Regreso de golpe a la realidad por las fuertes carcajadas de sus hermanos. Frunció el ceño mirándolos con curiosidad por la forma en que ellos lo miraban.

-Eso responde a todas nuestras preguntas-dijo Jeff señalando entre sus piernas

Jared bajo la mirada y se tapó con sus manos lo que sobresalía entre su pantalón. Por no haber controlado sus pensamientos había provocado una erección. "¡Oh genial, esto no puede empeorar!". Sus hermanos ya tenían algo con que molestarlo por todo el resto del año o de toda su vida.

Llegaron a una tienda donde compraron lo que necesitaban y de regreso se la pasaron burlándose de él. "¡Genial, simplemente genial!", pensó con sarcasmo. Al parecer todo el mundo disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar. Si no eran Chad o Mark, eran sus hermanos. Al parecer no había nada más entretenido que hacer.

De regreso a la casa, ya varios invitados habían llegado y tan solo estacionaron el carro, Jeff bajo y salió corriendo hacia Nadia a quien abrazo antes de besarla. Jared solo sonrió. Se notaba que se amaban y les deseo de todo corazón que fueran tan felices como lo eran sus padres y algún día, el también serlo.

Mark y Chad ya estaban ahí y se acercaron para conocer los detalles de su novio pero Jared no les dijo nada por temor de que alguien más los escuchara y lo descubrieran.

Dieron las 4 de la tarde y los nervios comenzaron hacer acto de presencia. En cualquier momento podía llegar Jensen y eso lo tenía con muchas emociones.

Los minutos pasaron y Jared comenzaba a desesperarse porque no llegaba y las miradas que le dirigían no le ayudaban en nada y solo lo alteraban más.

Las 5 de la tarde y Jensen no estaba ahí, ni le contestaba las llamadas ni mensajes. ¿Y si se había arrepentido de todo?

"No, no, Jensen no haría algo así"

No, él no podía hacer eso. Sabía lo importante que era presentarlo como su novio, sabía que no podía ni quería fallarle a su familia. Jensen no era de esa clase de persona... "O ¿lo era?"

Comenzó a arrepentirse de a verle dado el dinero antes. Lo había engañado, le había robado, le había fallado. "¿Por qué, porque fui tan estúpido?". Sintió coraje pero ante todo decepción y tristeza. Sentía que si no se controlaba iba a romper a llorar.

-¡Jay!

Jared volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar a unos metros unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Jensen!

¡Él había venido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se. perdón, intentare no atrasarme más.


	8. =Ocho=

"Jared, contrólate"

Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Jensen mientras este se acercaba a él. Jared podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él y Jensen pero por el momento todo ellos desaparecieron y su mente se concentró únicamente en ese sumamente atractivo que cada paso estaba más cerca de él.

No quería que le volviera a pasar lo mismo que en carro con sus hermanos pero la imagen de Jensen era pura tentación y la carne es débil. Sexy, candente y muy provocativo.

Jensen llevaba puesto un jeans negro, con botas, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, una chaqueta negra y una sonrisa seductora en esos perfectos labios.

Jared bajo ligeramente la mirada para no perder el contacto visual con Jensen cuando estuvo enfrente de él. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa genuina y sonrojo violentamente cuando Jensen le beso una mejilla.

-Hola-dijo

Jared se lamio los labios y luego mordió el labio inferior cohibido.

-Estas aquí-no supo que más decir

Jensen aparto la mirada avergonzado y rió ligeramente.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Perdón por llegar tarde, surgió un imprevisto y la batería de mi celular sonó por eso no pude llamarte, perdón

Jared negó con la cabeza. "Así que era eso". Tenía que haberlo pensado, Jensen no parecía ser de las personas que engañaban y casi sufría un ataque por nada. De pronto, se sentido nervioso y me mordió el labio con más fuerza, y miro el maravilloso mundo de sus pies. Había perdido todo su valor y ahora estaba asustado.

"¿Y si algo salía mal?"

-Creo que es el momento de presentarte a mi familia-murmuro

Levanto la mirada al sentir que Jensen entrelazo una mano con la suya y miro el rostro sonriente del rubio, sus ojos jamás le habían parecido tan cálidos como en ese momento.

-Ehy, tranquilo Jared, todo estará bien. Daddy dijo que se encargaría

Jared lo miro en shock y las mejillas de un tono rojo provocando que el mayor riera. Si Jensen volvía a decir es palabras iba a provocarle una erección y lo obligaría a hacerse cargo de ella.

Sonrió y apretó el agarre de sus manos, tomando fuerzas del valor que Jensen le transmitía.

No soltaron sus manos mientras Jared lo condujo hacia la mesa donde se habían reunido sus padres y sus hermanos con sus parejas. Todas las emociones que antes había sentido, desaparecieron al instante y se sintió de buen humor, Jensen estaba con él.

Al llegar junto a su familia, sonrió ampliamente y jalo de Jensen para tenerlo a su lado.

-Familia, él es J, mi novio

"¡Oh dios!". Realmente se escuchaba genial decir esa palabra. Miro de reojo la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mostrando esas adorables arruguitas en sus ojos.

-Hola, soy Jensen Ackles y gracias por invitarme. El lugar esta hermoso, mis felicitaciones señora Padalecki, le quedo perfecto y especial el lugar

Jared sonrió satisfecho cuando las mejillas de su madre se tiñeron de un color rosa. Estaba avergonzada, Sherry Padalecki estaba avergonzada. Esto si era digno de verse, no todos los días se podría apreciar esto.

-Oh, muchas gracias y por favor, llámame Sherry

Jensen asintió. –Es un placer conocerla Sherry, Jared me ha hablado mucho de usted

Liz miro a su hijo menor cohibida.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas

Jensen rio y miro divertido a Jared.

-Se lo aseguro que si

Jared sintió un poco de alivio al ver la mirada de aprobación que su madre le dio Jensen, le había caído bien. Una menos, faltaba su padre y sus hermanos. Le presento el resto de su familia y se sentaron en sus lugares. Volvió a sentirse un poco nervioso ante las miradas recelosas de su padre y sus hermanos.

-¿Así que tú eres J?-inquirió Gerald, el padre de Jared y Jensen asintió-Ha pasado bastante tiempo para conocerte

-Papá-dijo Jared ante el tono que uso su padre

Pero Jensen negó restándole importancia y miro con verdadera pena y arrepentimiento al señor.

-No, está bien Jared y sobre eso, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. Jared había querido venir antes pero con la escuela, los entrenamientos y el trabajo, tiempo libre es lo menos que tengo y apenas miro a Jared

-¿Y qué estudias?-indago Richard con curiosidad

Jensen sonrió. –Psicología, quiero enfocarme en niños y adolescentes

Gerald frunció sutilmente el ceño y lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Entrenamientos? ¿Practicas algún deporte? ¿Futbol?-interrogo

Jared se tensó ligeramente pero mantuvo la sonrisa. "Oh, no". Lo había olvidado. Temió que Jensen digiera que si, a su padre no le gustaba el futbol y no tenía ni idea de que Jensen fuera a entrenamiento.

Jensen rio un poco sacudiendo la cabeza y le guiño un ojo a Lizzy que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-No, no me gusta el futbol además soy realmente malo. Estoy en natación, especialidad espalda-se encogió de hombros sonrojado-No soy malo, he ganado torneos, por eso gane una beca en la universidad

Jeff y su padre se inclinaron hacia el observándolo con intensidad. Jared amplio su sonrisa y se sintió tranquilo. "Perfecto". El deporte predilecto de su padre y su hermano era la natación, ambos habían sido nadadores y también habían ganado torneos. Todo lo relacionado a los deportes acuáticos eran los favoritos de su familia y porque Jensen contaba, también para él.

Jared no era una persona deportista pero él prefería el futbol, motivo por el cual su familia lo molestaba, y también la natación donde podía deleitarse con cuerpos musculosos casi desnudos. Aunque él prefería a Jensen y su espalda musculosa. "¡Joder!". Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos y evitar graves problemas.

Miro como Jensen escuchaba absorto a su padre sobre su juventud cuando era nadador, realmente estaba interesado y no fingido. Todas las dudas de Jared desaparecieron cuando su familia rio por un comentario del rubio, al parecer les había caído bien Jensen ¿y a quién no?

Jensen era una buena persona y deseaba que después de esto, pudieran ser amigos y si se daba, algo más.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-pregunto su mamá

Todos callaron y los observaron. Era la pregunta que todos querían conocer, hasta él. Jensen sonrió ampliamente y Jared se encontró sonriéndole también marcándose aún más sus hoyuelos. Jared sonrojó cuando tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. No pudo evitar pensar que encajaban perfectamente, su mano era más pequeña a comparación de la de Jensen. No levanto la mirada, solo miro sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno-dijo Jensen riendo-Es una historia divertida


	9. =Nueve=

Jared sintió cientos, miles, millones de fuegos artificiales en su estómago al ver su mano entrelazada con la del rubio. Fueron hechas para estar juntas, encajaban perfectamente, casi podía asegurarlo. Jared sonrió al sentir la mirada verdosa sobre él y se atrevió a mirarlo.

Jensen tenía esa gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más.

-Un amigo me pidió un favor, suplantarlo en su trabajo por un par de noches como un cantinero de la cuidad y no pude negarme, así que lo ayude-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-Hay conocí a Jared y no sé si decir si fue un flechazo o que pero me cautivo y caí rendido a sus pies

Jared sonrojo y aparto la mirada cohibido. Pudo escuchar el "ahh" de las mujeres.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría? Solo basto una mirada y fue más que suficiente. La verdad cunado lo mire creí que era un ángel, ¡Por dios! Jared es perfecto y por eso no me atreví acercarme hasta que paso esa pelea donde se vio involucrado sin querer y tuve que meterme para detenerla. Jared recibió un golpe en la cabeza y me quede con el cuidándolo hasta que reacciono. Platicamos un poco y luego él se tuvo que ir. Creía que probablemente no volvería a verlo aunque yo si quería y realmente quería.-rió-Y paso. Tal vez fue el destino o pura casualidad pero nos volvimos a encontrar. Mi mejor amigo, Christian tuvo que salir por una emergencia familiar y su jefe me dio la oportunidad de suplantarlo en su trabajo temporalmente, en un McDonald's para que no tuvieran que despedirlo. Ahí me volví a encontrar con Jared. Jared come realmente mucho y sigo sin entender cómo es que conserva esa figura

Jared se giró para verlo y le pego sin fuerza en un brazo.

-Envidioso

Jensen le saco la lengua infantilmente y los demás rieron.

-Así comenzamos como amigos-se encogió de hombros-y luego simplemente surgió.

No dijo nada por un par de minutos e hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos.

-Jared es especial, puede llegar a ser frio y serio pero es un buen chico con un buen corazón, tiene un sentido del humor negro y muy extraño pero me encanta. También sus ojos me encantan, son como un arcoíris que aún no estoy seguro de que color son, a veces parecen avellanas, otras azul verdoso, son multicolor. Y sus gestos son sumamente lindos y adorables. Cuando está nervioso, como ahora, mueve mucho los ojos alrededor y se acomoda su cabello, cuando se enoja sus mejillas se inflan ligeramente que dan ganas de apachurrarlas y frunce el ceño así-lo imito-y cuando está feliz no hay sonrisa más bella que la de él y los hoyuelos solo lo hacen aún más magnifico. Jared es simplemente todo lo que necesito y me haría el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo si sigue siendo parte de mi futuro

Jared simplemente no podía explicar lo que sintió en esos momentos ante las palabras de Jensen, lo habían conmovido profundamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y simplemente su cuerpo actuó antes de que se diera cuenta en pensarlo dos veces y contenerse.

Tomo el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos y junto sus labios.

Si antes con solo tener sus manos entrelazadas había provocado una revolución en su interior ahora una bomba arraso con todo su ser.

"Perfectos", fue en lo único que su mente pensó al sentir los labios de Jensen.

Como mantuvo abierto los ojos pudo ver como Jensen cerro los suyos ante su acción y por un momento creyó que le había desagradado y lo apartaría cuando lo sintió suavemente responder. Cerro los ojos ante la suave acaricia del beso y lo atrajo aún más para tener más contacto de sus labios.

Era un beso diferente a cualquier otro que había dado y recibido. Era suave, inocente e inefablemente perfecto.

El beso duro solo unos segundos pero había sido suficiente para desbocar sus corazones y acelerarles la respiración. Abrieron sus ojos, y sus miradas se conectaron y se sonrieron con una sonrisa que no habían visto en el otro desde que se conocieron. El mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor y solo pudieron apreciar a la persona de enfrente. Era mágico.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, sobre todo las de Jared al recordar su acuerdo de ayer. Había sido sumamente vergonzoso, al menos para él, cuando les toco hablar de ese tema. Solo se besarían cuando fuera necesario (Jared estaba seguro que sería principalmente cuando su familia los incitara) y brevemente para evitar momentos incómodos pero una parte de él anhelaba probar esos labios que prometían el elixir.

Y lo había conseguido. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Lo había besado siguiendo sus instintos y podía asegurar que había sido lo correcto por las expresiones de su familia. Los había convencido de que era real y el comenzaba a creerlo también.

-Ven Jensen-dijo Jeff levantándose-Voy a presentarte a todos

Jensen lo miro, luego a Jared sonriéndole y se levantó para ir con Jeff.

-Es un buen chico cariño-dijo su madre sonriendo-Me gusta

Jared sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y asintió. A él también le gustaba. "Oh dios". Le gustaba mucho y deseo con fuerza que ese trato no los separara. Quería seguir al lado de él o como había dicho Jensen:

Seguir siendo parte de su futuro.


	10. =Diez=

1/2

Casi toda su familia y amigos habían conocido a Jensen y habían quedado encantados con el rubio hasta Chad y Mark, y solo faltaba ella, su abuela y había que admitirlo, tenía miedo. Su abuela era la monarca, la líder, la emperatriz de su familia, la que tomaba las decisiones finales y eran respetadas por todos. Todo lo que su abuela decía, se hacía, así de simple. Su sí o no eran los únicos que importaban.

Todas las parejas tenían que presentarse a ella y si la abuela aceptaba a la persona, todas los demás también lo hacían pero si no, tenían que terminar esa relación por mucho que quieran a la persona. Así funcionaban las cosas en su familia. Ya había pasado y ese había sido el miedo de Jared cuando descubrió que era gay, el rechazó.

"Flashback:

Tenía el apoyo de sus padres, hermanos y amigos, ellos le habían dado fuerza y valor para aceptarse. Así que un día al salir de la escuela, en vez de ir a su casa fue a la de sus abuelos. Les iba a decir que era gay antes de que el miedo hiciera acto de presencia.

Al llegar su abuela estaba en el patio bebiendo té sola. Su abuela era inglesa por lo que tenía costumbres como la hora del té. Ella levantó la mirada al escucharlo llegar.

-Jared, que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme

El castaño no la saludo solo un leve movimiento de cabeza, fue directo a lo que iba.

-Abuela, soy gay

La mujer solo dejo la taza en la mesa y se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante unos largos minutos hasta que Jared suspiro y sentó enfrente de ella.

-Soy gay, me gustan los hombres y deseo que mi orientación sexual no afecte nada, quiero que me acepten y no me rechacen, son mi familia y sigo siendo Jared. Mis padres y hermanos ya lo saben, ellos me apoyan y espero que ustedes también. Te quiero abuela y perdón por fallarte de esta manera-dijo

Jared se sirvió un poco de té y se lo tomó acompañado con un par de galletas esperando el veredicto final de su abuela. Unos minutos pasaron y después su abuela continuó bebiendo de su te.

-Así, ¿qué gay?-Jared asintió sin mirarla-¿Y ya tienes pareja? ¿Novio?

Jared la miro fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió antes de contestar:

-Gracias abuela

Esa era su forma de decirle si, de aceptarlo.

Fin de Flashback"

Tenía miedo de que dijera No a Jensen aunque, ¿quién en su santo juicio le decía NO a Jensen Ackles? Pero su abuela no era cualquier persona.

Al primer novio de su prima Julie, que Jared conoció y consideraba buen tipo, lo rechazó y su prima tuvo que terminar con el solo por eso. Su abuela era el poder absoluto en la familia.

Sacudió la cabeza resoplando y abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su hombro. Jeff le sonreía con diversión y una ceja arqueada.

-Sera mejor que no la hagas esperar Jared, ya la conoces

Jared asintió y se acomodó el cabello mordiéndose el labio y recordó lo que dijo Jensen sobre él, "Cuando está nervioso, como ahora, mueve mucho los ojos a su alrededor y se acomoda su cabello". Vaya, él no sabía que fuera expresivo y menos de forma inconsciente ya que él se consideraba una persona seria y reservada (casi siempre). Tenía que tranquilizarse porque un movimiento en falso y todo ese teatrito se les caería y descubrirían la verdad, y eso no podía suceder.

Respiro hondo varias veces y busco con la mirada al rubio que otra vez había desaparecido, o mejor dicho, lo habían secuestrado.

Sonrió al encontrarlo. Jensen estaba agachado para quedar a la altura de sus sobrinas más pequeñas, niñas menores de 6 años, con las cuales estaba platicando muy animado y haciendo coronas de flores. La escena era hasta cierto punto tierna y linda. Un joven de 22 años que transmitía por todo el cuerpo testosterona haciendo coronas de flores y con una adornando sus suaves cabellos rubios.

Río sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse cuando Jensen levanto la mirada para verlo y guiñarle un ojo con gallardearía. Jared se acercó para saber de qué hablaban y ayudar pero ellos callaron y escondieron la corona detrás de Lizzy y frunció el ceño observándolos interrogante.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque guardaron silencio cuando me acerque?-indagó

Las niñas rieron y Jensen se incorporó sonriendo con arruguitas y un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes.

-Es un secreto Jared pero Lizzy te tiene un regalo

El castaño alto enarco una ceja con curiosidad mirando a su sobrina que se le acerco con una radiante sonrisa y con las manos en la espalda ocultando algo que lógicamente era la corona de flores.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

Mentiría si dijera que a pesar de imaginar lo que era, no se sentía emocionado. La niña y Jensen se miraron con complicidad antes de verlo a él.

-Tienes que cedar tus ojos tío Jay-dijo Lizzy

-Y agacharte para que te de tu regalo-agrego Lindsey, hija de uno de sus primos

Jared volvió a fruncir el ceño pero está vez arrugando ligeramente los labios pero hizo caso. Se inclinó y cerró los ojos después de mirar una última vez la sonrisa del mayor. Sintió que le colocaron algo en cabeza e inmediatamente supo que era, no se había equivocado en su hipótesis.

Abrió los ojos y noto que las niñas y Jensen sonrieron al verlo. Jensen río a acariciando el cabello corto de Lizzy.

-Sí, era lo único que le faltaba para verse perfecto-afirmo

Lizzy le había puesto la corona de flores como a Jensen y sonrojo violentamente por el comentario de Jensen. ¿Porque todo lo que decía Jensen lo cohibía? ¡No era ninguna chica para reaccionar así! ¡Era vergonzoso! Jared hizo un mohín infantil.

-Gracias, supongo...-miro al chico de ojos verdes-Ven, debo de presentarte a mi abuela

Jensen asintió. Él ya sabía la importancia de la aprobación de su abuela, Jeff también le había comentado. Jensen aunque no lo pareciera también estaba nervioso y asustado hasta cierto nivel pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Jared, el chico parecía tenso y un poco pálido en su tono moreno de piel. Jared lo necesitaba así que tomo una mano del castaño alto entrelazando sus dedos y cuando este volteo a verlo, le dio un suave beso en los labios que solo duro unos segundos y luego le dedico su mejor sonrisa. Disfrutó unos instantes la línea reacción de Jared y luego le susurro unas palabras en el oído:

-Confía en daddy, Jay, todo estará bien. Sonríe

Río ante la expresión del más alto y cuando este se recuperó de su estupor, Jensen se deleitó con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Jared con hoyuelos y ojos multicolor. Definitivamente Jared era el chico más hermoso que había conocido a lo largo de su vida y estaba agradecido de haberlo conocido.

Jared se relajó ante las acciones de Jensen y apretó ligeramente el agarre de sus manos. Tal vez sonara ridículo pero sentía que era capaz de todo con Jensen y eso le hacía sentir feliz.

Jensen era su fuerza.


	11. =Once=

2/2

Si tuviera que comparar a su abuela con algún animal, sin duda sería una leona. Cabello dorado y mirada fiera. Era mejor no hacer enojar a esa mujer porque sacaba las garras y era difícil dominarla. Si su madre era peligrosa, su abuela Marie lo era aún más. Nadie se salvaba de ella.

Jared sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento innecesario y suspiro. Acomodo la corona de flores para que no se cayera con la mano libre, no quería soltar la mano de Jensen, lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde su abuela Marie estaba sentada junto con la familia de su tío Steve pero en esos momentos solo estaba ella platicando con Chloe quien estaba embarazada. Ambas callaron cuando ellos se pararon enfrente de ellas y un leve escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo a Jared al tener la atención no solo de su abuela sino también de otros ojos curiosos de toda su familia alrededor.

"Tú puedes Jared, tu puedes". Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a Jensen haciendo más precio en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Abuela, Chloe, les presentó a mi novio Jensen Ackles. Jen, ellas son mi abuela Marie y Chloe Padalecki, mi prima-presento

Jensen sonrió con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y extendió una mano.

-Es un placer conocerlas my ladies, estoy a su disposición

Su abuela acepto su mano y Jensen deposito un suave beso en ella sin despegar la mirada de ella. Si había algo que su abuela detestaba era que no la miraran a los ojos.

-El gusto es mío sr. Ackles

Jensen río suavemente y también beso la mano de la joven mujer quien sonrojo violentamente y se sentaron cuando la abuela de Jared se los pidió. Jensen controlo el temblar de su cuerpo al sentir los ojos de Marie escrutarlo por completo e intensidad.

Jared tenía la misma mirada de colores que Marie, al parecer provenía de familia y era hereditaria. Marie era una mujer mayor, posiblemente saliendo de los setenta pero se conservaba bien, elegante y sin duda había sido en su juventud muy hermosa. Noto como varias personas los observaba con interés y pudo comprender mejor la preocupación de Jared.

La abuela de Jared miro significativamente a Chloe y a Jared, ambos comprendieron pero el chico más alto se hizo el desentendido, no quería dejar solo a Jensen con su abuela pero Chloe se levantó con una mano en la espalda y la otra apoyándose en la mesa. Tenía siete meses de embarazo y esperaba gemelos por lo que Jared intuía que era pesado moverse mucho.

-Jared, acompáñame por favor, los niños quieren comer

El castaño suspiro y se levantó, no podía dejarla ir sola, no le quedaba de otra. Miro a Jensen quien solo le guiño un ojo sin perder la sonrisa y fue con su prima a la mesa de comida.

-Jensen parece ser un buen chico, tienes buen gusto

Jared asintió-Lo se Chloe y lo se

Ambos primos rieron. De reojo mantuvo su mirada puesta en su abuela y Jensen que platicaban de algo. Jared sintió una profunda curiosidad y preocupación. Sonrió de lado al pensar que Jensen se miraba muy bien con esa corona de flores. Rudo y tierno, términos que no iban juntos pero que con Jensen quedaban perfectos.

-Tio Jay!!!

Jared bajo la mirada ante el llamado de su sobrina Lizzy y como la niña le extendía los brazos sonriendo ampliamente, se inclinó y la cargo. Lizzy se abrazó a su cuello y le beso una mejilla sonorosamente, sus ojos miel brillaban con emoción.

-Te ves bonito tío Jay

Jared le sonrío y le agradeció por el cumplido. Lizzy le contó que las otras niñas y ella estaban haciendo una corona de flores cuando Jensen las miró y se acercó para ayudarles, fue el quien hizo su corona.

Chloe contó que en unas semanas estaba pronosticada la cesárea ya tenía todo listo a pesar de ser madre soltera, el padre de los niños sola la embarazo y se fue dejándola pero no estaba sola, los tenia a todos, a su familia.

Entre Lizzy y Chloe su mente se distrajo de su objeto y su atención se centró en ellas hasta que después de unos largos minutos cuando sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él. Giro rápidamente en la silla y se sorprendió de ver lo que pasaba.

Su abuela tenía una de sus manos en una pierna del pecoso y riendo de algo que dijo él. No podía creerlo a pesar de que sus ojos lo observaban. ¡Era increíble! Jensen había domado a la leona y ahora era sola una tierna gatita que bromeaba con el chico. Lo había conseguido, tenía la aprobación de su abuela. Le había agradado Jensen pero bueno, ¿a quién no? Jared no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Jensen Ackles era increíble.

En ese momento el pecoso levanto la mirada y se encontraron en medio camino. Jared se perdió en ese color verde de ojos y su corazón palpito con fuerza.

¿Que era esa sensación en el pecho? No lo sabía pero quería describirlo y definitivamente solo al lado de Jensen, esa persona de hermosa sonrisa.

Sólo cuando Jensen aparto la mirada, Jared noto que su abuela también lo había estado observando y sonrojo al verse descubierto. Su abuela Marie le hizo una seña y Jared se levantó para acercarse, Chloe le sonrió dándole ánimos. Ella había notado la preocupación en su primo.

Jared se sentó aún lado del rubio después de besarle una mejilla a su abuela. Marie los observo y sonrió con sus perfectos dientes haciéndola ver más joven.

-Solo diré algo. Bienvenido a la familia Jensen

Jared sintió como si un puñal se hubiera incrustado en su vientre, en el pecho, directo en el corazón y muchos otros muchos lugares ante el remordimiento de estar engañando a su familia pero ese sentimiento fue menor a la felicidad que sintió al ver que Jensen había sido aceptado en su familia.

La euforia volvió a poderse de él y lo beso suavemente en los labios al tomarlo de las mejillas. Jensen se sorprendió al principio pero no se alejó y sonrió en medio del beso, coloco sus manos sobre las de Jared y se sonrieron al separarse.

-Gracias Marie-dijo Jensen

Ella solo hizo un ademán con la mano y sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Me agradas muchacho y si te aburres de Jared porque puede llegar hacer aburrido, no dudes a venir a mí-suspiro sin quitarle la mirada al rizado-¡Ah! Si lo fueras unos años más grande o yo unos más joven y sin compromisos podríamos divertirnos-le guiño un ojo

Jared río con fuerza ante el coqueteo de su abuela y el sonrojo de "su novio". En ese instante deseo con fuerza que ese término fuera real y no solo su novio por alquiler.


End file.
